Sorry don't have a title- Maybe a mess of Destiel? Any ideas? Comment?
by Theforgoternsecret
Summary: Yeah I cant write summaries. And this is a really small summary box. This fic is also posted on AO3. Yeah the proper summary is in the intro sorry. Basically cracky Destiel mess from moi head.
1. Chapter 1

This is the Summary intro page so skip if ya want, or don't if you know you don't want?

I did warn you I can't write summarys right?

Well if I didn't *Warned you now*

A bunch of semi-cracky semi-cutesy Destiel mess from my brain. Sorry not Sorry.

Sorta AU-y because Kevin is still alive, the bunkers layout is messed up and Cas is still an angel at beginning of season nine. OH and the fact that destiel actually happens. Sam ships it, Charlie ships it, Crowley ships it, Dead non Dead Gabriel ships it, Kevin ships it, Dean ships it, Even Cas ships it. Fem!Dean Fem!Cas! Fem!Sam. (and male all of them too.) Dream!Cas. PIE! Sam plays Sherlock. Gabriel points and laughs. Really weird time layout.

Heres what I would tag it with if I could

I Don't Even Know

My First Destiel Fanfic

Lesbian Destiel

Help my brain

everyone ships it

PIE!

Adorably stupid Cas

sorta AU

Bunker gang

Destiel - Freeform

Possible Mooseley

possible sabriel

Maybe Cas isn't as innocent as he pretends

failed matchmaking

Well 'failed'

Dream Sex

Mind Reading

Awesome Angel powers

Charlie being a BAMF! fangirl

Sammy reading between the lines

So hey person reading this, sorry about terrible grammer, spelling and just about everything. There may be Mooseley or Sabriel later on. Definite Lesbian Destiel later so if not your thing i shall put a warning on those chapters

FYI this is gonna be a long haul, I made a list of already planned chapters. I'll try to update often but no promises. Said list (arrow pointing downwards)

Featuring -You can't hide a thing from Sam Winchester (part one)

Featuring -Do your research Cas

Featuring -Angelic Help (Gab is back)

Featuring -A three point attack/ You can't hide a thing from Sam Winchester (part two) (Sam, Dean, and Cas' pov)

Featuring -Charlie what's this Destiel thing on your computer?

Featuring -Well that went well.

Featuring -Why Dean _really_ likes pie ;)

Featuring -DEAN wake up!

Featuring -OH crap, he can read my mind

Featuring -You are not to die a virgin, not on my watch

Featuring -Mocking the moose

Featuring -The whole She-Bang (I sort of stole this chapter title sorry, it just made me laugh for five whole minuets, apart from the title the chapter is very different)

Featuring -You can't hide a thing from Sam Winchester (part three)

Featuring -Your Entertainment

Featuring -What could possible go wrong?

Featuring -Rumours in Heaven and Hell

Featuring -A very reliable witness

Featuring -No KIDding

Featuring -You can't hide a thing from Sam Winchester (Part 4)

There will probably be more too so yeah just warning you. Um and yeah this is my first Destiel fic so don't hate me to hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter- You can't hide a thing from Sam Winchester (part one)

 **AN:** Hi sorry for no straight away destiel action but hey i had to start some where. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters :(.

Sitting by the large table he had covered by The Men of Letter's notes, on pretty much everything, in the least creepiest way possible Sam found himself watching Dean get changed, well he watched Dean put on his jacket, look down at himself, shake his head and throw it off again. That clearly was the same thing. Either way Dean was acting weird. Sam narrowed his eyes, clearly thinking hard.

"Sammy I'm going out..."

The moose like man flinched and quickly looked back down at the case file he had been studying, he pointedly did not reply.

"For food, since you asked..."

Still with out replying to his brother, Sam snorted derisively.

"Dude, what is your problem?"

"Your still hungry? After three and a half burgers?"

Dean stared at his brother, eyes widening in confusion."Yes?"

"Uhuh, same as yesterday then?"

"Sammy, I'm just getting pie, last time I checked that wasn't illegal in this state. Or any."

Sam lent back, locking his eyes with Dean, "What flavour you getting then, _Dean._ " looking mildly insulted, the older Winchester, checked his brother's eyes for any sign he was joking. Pouting when he found none, he threw his hands up in despair.

"What is up with you recently, I don't know, pie flavour? I haven't decided yet, sorry."

* * *

Pulling his jacket back on, Dean nodded, threw one more baffled glance at his brother who had set his lips in a firm line as he stared hard at a page, fumbled with the lock on the door and practically sprinted out off the room. The older Winchester bolted for his car before stopping and thinking _Well that was weird._

As the door of the Bunker clicked shut Sam couldn't help thinking along the same line as his brother, and flipping his phone open he wondered for the fifth time that day, whether or not to call Charlie, she was good at human interaction- probably, or she could have read something about well anything. Sam was really stumped, he didn't even know what to ask her.

 _'Hey Charlie, just wondering, but do you know of any shifter like creature that is more obsessed with pie, than Dean is, and may infect its victims, change them, or switch them while they eat said pie. It doesn't seemed to do anything apart from eating pie and be weird (which I know is like Dean but this thing does it in a really weird way) Or maybe, 'Hey Charlie, have you heard of any reason that Dean may force himself into a terrible situations like standing in my company for 5 seconds, but breaking before this and skipping out of the room at the lamest excuse, like: "Of course I'm still hungry after four flipping burgers, who wouldn't be? Oh just let me strip and check myself out first."'_

He heard the Impala rev up and sighed. Walking back to his chair Sam resumed his brooding. Four hours later, he had a plan.

After a bunch of hurried whispering to Kevin, why he whispered was anyone's guess there was no way Dean could hear him where ever he/ or the thing impersonating him was. Sam made ready the room and positioned himself back in the chair, waiting... Hearing the squeal of rubber on tarmac that clearly signified Dean's return, the youngest Winchester flipped off the lamp and collapsed forward.

Dean opened the door a crack, his face obliterated by darkness, the older Winchester then snuck into the room after checking his brother was asleep.

He cleared his throat, no response, he grinned and threw his jacket on the table. Turning his back on the chair, he didn't notice Sam shift his weight of his arms, Dean began to yawn when there was a blinding light, staggering backwards he tripped over the chair, neatly position behind him.

"AGHHHHHHH!" He managed to twist in the air and landed face first on the floor,

"Hello, _Dean._ " Sam pointed the torch away from the apparent imposter's face.

"Not cool, _really_ not cool. Sammy, what the HELL are you doing?"

"Huh, you know _Brother_ I never noticed eating pie took over 4 hours."

"What- um WHAT? This is about me going out late?" Dean made to move.

"Sorry I wouldn't try that if I where you," Walking out of the adjoining room Kevin pointed a shotgun levelly at the floored man.

"Oh and there's a devil's trap above you too."

"Sam, KEVIN, what the hell?"

"What have you done to Dean?"

"Nothing you idiots, I AM DEAN!" Ignoring the gun he stood up and made to cross through the invisible borders of the trap.

"Sam?" The gruff voice filled the room. Dean froze, which neither Sam nor Kevin missed

"Ahh, Cas come to join the crazy party?" Recovering quickly he practically spat at the angel.

Ignoring Dean completely, the angel turned to Sam, annoyance seemingly glowing of his features,

"Sam, what's going on?"

Sam grinned, "That Cas, is exactly the right question."


End file.
